Mistaken Identity
by ldy-wish
Summary: Serena goes to a party as Mina and then gets a date with Mina's boss and now is stuck in a complicated situation... Chapter 8 is up! (rated R just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my 2nd fanfic and I'm making it up as I go so its not gonna be so great but I hope you enjoy it =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

"Serena! Serena! Wake up you bum!"

Serena rolled over and put a pillow over her head covering it. She didn't want this day to start. Serena pretended she didn't hear Mina and continued with her beauty sleep. Then it came. Mina's hands found their way to Serena's stomach and Mina started tickling her. Serena screamed and threw a pillow at her. The typical morning ever since Mina got a job two weeks ago.

'I don't think I can last too long like this.' Serena thought

"Come on! Up! Up! Up!" Mina said and started pulling on her arms.

"Arghhh....." Serena groaned and almost fell on the floor.

"You stay home all day and do nothing while I have to go out and work! Now I made a list of things you could do during the day since you have no other plans."

"What? Who says I have no plans?" Serena half opened her eyes and looked at Mina.

"Because we live together and I know all your plans?"

Mina sighed and shook her head. Then after Serena heard Mina's footsteps leave her room, she came face to face with Mr. Pillow once again.

"Well you don't **have** to work, ya know." Serena mumbled into her pillow. That was when the sweet smells of breakfast drifted to her nose. Mmm... bacon and pancakes. Its heaven.

Serena sat up on her bed and untangled the sheets from her legs. She walked to her personal bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she looked at the mirror she realized how much of a horror her hair looks. Serena swiftly combed her hair to make it straighter. Then she walked to the kitchen where Mina soon burned the bacon and toasted the pancakes. The heavenly breakfast is gone.

"Burn the bacon again oh great chef?"

"I don't see you making breakfast or any other meals." Mina snapped at Serena. "So what if I'm cooking-challenged? At least I got food on our table."

"Have you never heard of take-out?"

"Serena do you realize how hard it is to work and take care of you at the same time?!"

"Yeah yeah I know."

Mina sighed and looked at the kitchen clock.

"Oh no! I'm late! I put the list on the fridge so remember to do the things on it! Bye!"

Mina sprinted out the door. Serena walked slowly to the fridge and looked at the list. It wasn't too long or too bad. She put the list on the counter as she went inside her room to change. Its gonna be a long day.

Oh let me introduce Serena and Mina and let you get a sneak peak into their life. Her name is Serena Connell. She just graduated from college and currently unemployed. She lives with her best friend, Mina Kinston in their cozy apartment. Serena met Mina during their first year in college and Mina hasn't changed a bit since then. Always in a hurry.

Mina is an orphan. Her mother died when she was only a baby so she doesn't have any memories of her except for a small photo the orphanage gave her. Mina looks exactly like her mother. Serena, on the other hand, came from a whole different background. Her father owns a large international shipping company called Connell & Co. Serena's their only daughter so she was basically spoiled since she was born. Her brother, Yaten, is a bit older than her and going to take over the company when their father retires. He's always in Europe doing business so Serena doesn't get to see him much and Mina never got to meet him.

Serena always thought life was all about money since she live on easy street. That was until Serena met Mina who kind of changed her perspective in life. Serena and Mina had a few classes together and Serena noticed her immediately cause she looked like her fraternal twin. Even their professors get them confused and they have a good laugh when that happens. They began communicating and Mina told Serena about her life story and how she's working two jobs to pay off her tuition. Then Serena decided to try and live life on her own without her parent's financial support. Except for the college tuition and Serena's parents agreed it was time for her choose how she want to live.

Afterwards, Serena worked part time as a model and earned some money. Mina and Serena put their savings into buying an apartment during their last year at college, which is the one they're living in now. Serena's father gave her and Mina each a car as a graduation present and they moved in the apartment right after they graduated. Serena quit modeling and decided to find a steady occupation which she's still looking for. While Mina already found her great paying one as a secretary to a millionaire company, Shields Inc. owned by a man named Edward Shields.

Mina was always eager to tell Serena about her work. She's the secretary for Edward Shields' only son, Darien Shields. Even though Mina worked there for two weeks already, she never actually saw Darien before because he's barely at his office. But she heard from other employees that Darien is young and very good-looking. Mina had a strong curiosity as to how he looked like but she didn't mind not knowing.

As to relationships, Mina and Serena are both currently single and looking. Now that's all for the background information.

'I gotta get everything done on Mina's list before she gets home.' Serena thought.

There are only three things I have to do but being Serena, it's going to take a while. First, she have to get the dry cleaning back, then go food shopping and lastly, take both cars for a car wash.

'I already feel tired just looking at the list.'

Sometimes Serena's spoil-ness comes back to her. She went to get the dry cleaning then went to a supermarket to do food shopping. While Serena was about to leave, the sky turned gray and thunder and lightning was seen and heard.

'I hope Mina remembered to bring an umbrella since she didn't drive her car' Serena thought.

Big drops of rain fell from the sky and the color turned darker and darker.

'Forget the car wash. I'll do it some other day.' Serena thought to herself as she drove into the apartment parking lot. Serena took the food to the kitchen and took a nice hot shower. When she got out of the bathroom, the front door open.

Mina walked onto the carpeted floor soaked with her suit sticking to her body. Serena took a large towel and gave it to Mina.

"Mina! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." (Achoo!) Mina said in a snuffy voice. "I need a hot shower that's all and I have great news to tell you!"

"Well you should take your shower first."

"Alright"

Serena lay on the couch watching television when she heard Mina's soft slippers on the floor. She looks sick. Mina's eyes are droopy and her face is paler than usual and her nose is red from sneezing.

Mina seemed to know what Serena was thinking and said, "I'm fine. Don't need to worry. I just forgot to watch the weather channel."

"Didn't you say you have great news to tell me?"

"Yes!" Mina said excitedly. "I can't believe it. My company is having a party at that extravagant French restaurant, Le Beau Rêve and I'm invited!"

"You are the secretary you know. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night!" (cough cough) "I can't wait!" Mina's voice turned more coarsely than before.

"You sure you can go in this condition?"

(achoo!)

"Of course. I just need some cold medicine and I'll be fine. I'm even planning on wearing that backless black dress I have. It's my first company party and if I don't go, people will think I'm not taking this job seriously."

"Well I hope you get better by tomorrow night." Serena said worriedly.

"Thanks Sere. I'll go get my sleep now and thank god its Sunday tomorrow so I can sleep later."

After saying that, Mina continued sneezing as she went back to her room. Serena turned off the television and went to bed as well.

----- The Next Day.

Serena woke as the sun light hit her eyes.

"Ooh..." she looked at her digital clock next to her bed and read the red numbers on it. '9:34. No wonder I'm feeling hungry.'

Serena took a box of Cheerios and milk and had her breakfast. After crunching on it, she realized something was wrong. Usually it was Mina who's the first one to wake up. Out of curiosity, Serena went to Mina's room. She knocked on the door and there was a soft coarsely voice.

"Come in."

Serena went inside Mina's room to find her in her bed holding tightly to her comforters. Mina's face and voice didn't get any better from yesterday.

"Mina are you feeling alright?"

"My voice and head hurts." Mina said softly careful not to hurt her throat.

"You should go to the doctor and check it out."

Mina shook her head.

"Well you can't go to the party tonight looking and feeling like this."

"I knew I wouldn't be able to make it so I thought about it all night and came up with a plan. Serena, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure..."

"Can you go to the party for me?"

"What...?"

"You know how much we both look alike and many can't even tell the difference between us. It'll work and you can tell me how it goes when you come home."

"B-but I don't know these people. I don't know who's who!"

"Don't worry, not a lot of people from work are going but I'll describe who are going to you and you'll figure it out. Please Sere." Mina said looking at Serena with pleading eyes.

"Oh alright."

Serena made instant chicken soup for Mina and then Mina began telling Serena about the other employees that she knows or knows her. It was fairly simple since Mina didn't work for too long and didn't know too many people.

"But how will I know if it's Darien Shields?"

"I don't even know. I never saw the man before. And thank you so much Serena."

"No problem."

It was already 5:30 pm and the party starts at 7pm with an half an hour drive there. Serena took a shower, put on a bit of make up and put her hair into a French braid as Mina slept after taking her medicine. Serena put on the dress Mina was going to wear. It was a perfect fit.

The black dress was made of silk and had a fresh smooth feeling towards Serena's body. It was like a second skin and showed her beautifully curved shaped back. The dress hung onto her every curve and showed the world her goddess like body. Serena put on her black heels and matching black sequined purse and silently stepped out of the apartment.

'Good luck Serena.' She thought to herself as she went inside her black Lexus.

It was a nerve wrecking thirty minute drive. Serena thought of all the what-if's that can happen and how she can ruin Mina's career by one little mistake. Serena tried to keep her cool as she approached Le Beau Rêve. She walked out of her car sleekly and smiled flirtatiously to the boy who took her car keys. As Serena walked into the restaurant where it was holding the private party, men of all ages looked at her and gasped. A couple even whistled at Serena. To them, she was the ultimate temptress but Serena trying to keep a low profile didn't return any looks that they gave her.

"Wow take a look at that babe Yaten." Darien Shields said to his best friend and partner in business.

Yaten smiled and welcomed one of the guests then turned to Darien.

"Darien this is YOUR party so why am I the one who's greeting these people? And stop looking at girls."

"Man, you should just relax."

Yaten looked at Darien and sighed.

"Look, you need to stop playing girls and go for a steady woman."

"Yeah okay." Darien kept his eyes on his new target. Yaten looked at the direction his friend is looking at and saw the back of the woman.

'She looks so familiar.' Yaten thought to himself. Then it hit him as the woman turned around and he saw her face. Leaving his best friend, he walked quickly towards his sister which he hasn't seen since last Christmas. Darien, still lost in his trance didn't notice Yaten was gone until he saw Yaten's back walking toward the girl.

"Serena!"

Serena looked around and was surprised to see her brother in front of her.

"Oh I miss you so much!" Serena gasped and gave Yaten a great big hug.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you're into business."

"I'm not. I'm here to help my friend. You remember I told you about my best friend Mina right?"

Yaten nodded. "Go on."

"Well she's this secretary for this man named Darien Shields and she doesn't want to miss out on this party since it's her first one in this company. Yesterday there was a storm and Mina got sick and she thought of a plan of me going for her cause we look alike."

"You sure people won't recognize the difference?"

"Mina's new in the company so I don't think many people will know her."

As Serena finished saying this, a tall man with ebony hair and natural blue highlights and beautiful eyes stood next to Yaten.

"Hi I'm Darien Shields." The man said to Serena.

'So this is her boss. Wow he's like Adonis.' Serena and Darien couldn't keep their eyes off each other. That was until Yaten coughed to break the moment.

"Yaten, I didn't know you knew this lovely lady."

"Uh- I um..." Yaten trying to think of an excuse to protect his sister's cover.

"We met before at a café. Hello I'm Mina Kinston, your secretary."

Serena was amused by the look on Darien's face as he realized how much he missed out on by not going to his office.

"Well then, Ms. Kinston, would you like to dance?" Darien bowed and put out his hand.

"It'll be my pleasure." And Serena took Darien's hand as they slow danced.

Darien held Serena closely so other men will know that she belongs to him.

"Vous paraissez belle ce soir" Darien said fluently in the romantic language to Serena. Having business in Europe, Darien had to know the languages spoken there.

"Merci" Serena said as she blushed. She too knew the language. They continued dancing into the night. As they danced Serena felt butterflies inside her stomach and blushed even more.

As Darien parted from her to thank the guests for coming, Yaten came over to Serena and told her that he's leaving and will go and visit her some time during the week. Serena was about to leave when Darien called out to her.

"Mina!"

Serena forgotten her identity and was going out the doors when she felt someone holding her back. The person holding her hand led her into the balcony.

"Mina. Didn't you hear me call you?"

'Oh right! I'm Mina stupid!' Serena mentally scolded herself.

"I'm so sorry. I was thinking about... stuff." Serena tried to make an excuse.

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet again... alone."

"As in a date?" Serena's heart began beating faster and faster.

"So what you say?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" Serena said before she thought about it.

Darien smiled and it melt away Serena's heart. "Great, what's your number? I'll call you."

Serena happily told Darien her number and smiled gorgeously to him.

"Good night." Serena said.

"Good night." Darien said back to her. Then he bent down and intentionally wanted to only give her a small peck on the lips, but it turned into more. He passionately kissed Serena as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were inseparable. As Darien's hands touched Serena's bare back, it gave her a burning sensation she never had going throughout her body. Remembering they were still in a public place, Serena pushed away Darien to get some oxygen.

"I gotta go now." Serena said hurriedly before he could respond. She left Darien standing in the balcony still mesmerized from the kiss.

Serena sat inside her car and smiled happily to herself then a horrid thought came upon her. 'What am I going to tell Mina?'


	2. Chapter 2

Mistaken Identity :: Chapter 2

Authors Note: I revised it a bit so slow down their relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

'What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Mina that she's dating her boss? Or is it how I'm dating her boss as her? This is just great. Good job keeping a low profile Serena.'

Serena quietly walked through the door and saw it was 11:33pm already.

'Oh thank god. Hopefully Mina's still asleep. Now I can stall time until I tell her that-'

"Hi Serena!"

Serena gasped and looked in the direction the voice came from. Mina was sitting on the floor hugging a pillow and looks a lot better than this morning.

"Um... hi Mina. I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"I tried but I couldn't sleep since I've been sleeping all day. So I waited until you came home to tell me how the party went." Mina said with a smile and looked at Serena.

"Uh... well the party was ... nice." Serena said and kept thinking over and over if she should tell Mina about Darien and their date.

"Nice? That's it?" Mina was getting suspicious that Serena is keeping something away from her. "You're not telling me something. What happened?"

'I can't lie to Mina and not tell her about Darien.' Serena thought.

"Mina... hear me out okay? It's going to me sort of a shock so... be ready."

"Okay... I'm ready. So talk."

"ImetyourbossDarienanddancedwithhimthenheaskedmeoutonadateandIsaidyes." Serena said in one breath.

"You. Did. What?!"

"I'm SO sorry! By the way, how did you manage to understand all that?"

"Serena Connell! Don't try to change the subject! How could you get a date with my boss as me?! I am so dead. Might as well quit now." Mina said with sorrowful eyes.

"No! Mina you can't quit! You love this job. I am so sorry. I promise to break it to him slowly and tell him exactly what happened and tell him truly who I am on our date."

"Serena even if you do tell him, you don't know what the other people will say at work about me!"

"If they got something to say, they can just say it about me. I promise to tell Darien the truth on our date. Can you forgive me?" Serena put on her puppy face look.

"Alright. I can never stay mad at you."

"Thank you!" Serena hugged Mina.

(Ring! Ring!)

"I'll answer it!" Serena went to get the cordless phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mina."

"Oh... hi ... Darien."

When Mina heard the mention of her boss's name, she sat next to Serena and press the speaker button.

"So I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I guess so... sure."

"So I'll see you tomorrow at work?"

Serena looked at Mina and Mina shook her head.

"I'm uh... kind of sick so I don't think I'll be going to work tomorrow. (Cough Cough)"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think its just a little cold. Nothing big."

"That's good to hear. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No its okay. I'll go there myself. Where and what time are we having dinner?"

"At the new Italian restaurant that opened last week, Gusto Celeste at 6:30."

"I know where that is. I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"See you then. Sweet dreams and I hope you feel better."

"Thanks. Good night."

After Serena hanged up she took a deep breath.

"Seems like he's into you."

Serena looked at Mina.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"I trust you to tell him."

Even in this big mess, Serena managed to sleep well and dream of Darien.

---------The next morning

(Yawn) 'Its morning already? Wow it feels like I just fell asleep.'

(Knock knock)

"Come in!"

Mina walked in and sat at the other end of Serena's bed.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Mina. You look a lot better and your voice is back."

"Yeah so what you want to do today? Its almost noon."

"Really? It doesn't really matter with me."

(Ding Dong)

"I'll go get it!" Mina said and rushed off to answer the door as Serena went into her bathroom.

Mina opened the door and saw a very very handsome man. At least 5'10" with a beautifully built body and long silver blonde hair tied at the back and the most deepest green eyes you could see.

"Um... Uh... hi. Are you sure you're at the right place?"

"You must be Mina." The stranger smiled to her.

"And you are?"

"I'm Yaten, Serena's older brother. I saw her yesterday at the party and I told her I'll be coming to visit."

'Serena has such a hottie as a brother and never told me. How could she?!'

"Hi Yaten!" Serena said and broke Mina's thoughts. "I didn't know you'd be coming to visit so fast."

"I couldn't wait to see my favorite sister." Yaten said and walked inside the apartment then sat down on the lover's seat.

"I'm your only sister." Serena said and sat across from him with Mina closing the door and sitting next to Serena. She couldn't keep her eyes from him.

"I didn't even know you're back in America until I saw you yesterday. What were you doing in the Shields Inc. company party anyway?"

"Darien's my best pal. I met him through a business meeting a few years back in Europe. We're working together for this new project so I'm back."

"It's good seeing you again, bro."

"You too, sis. And I don't believe me and your friend met before."

"Oh how silly of me. Yaten, meet Mina my best friend. Mina, meet Yaten my brother."

"Hello Mina. It's nice meeting you." Yaten said and took Mina's hand and kissed it.

"H-h-hi Yaten. Same to you too." Mina said and blushed when Yaten kissed her hand.

Serena could tell Mina is totally into her brother.

"Would you two ladies like to have dinner with me tonight?" Yaten asked.

"I- uh..." Mina mumbled.

"Mina would love to go. But I'm busy tonight so you and Mina can spend time together to get to know each other better. Are you good with that Mina?"

"Y-yeah." Mina blushed even more and mouthed 'thank you' to Serena when Yaten wasn't looking.

"You're having a date with Darien aren't you Serena?" Yaten asked curiously.

"How did you know?" Serena looked shocked.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is when are you planning to tell him the truth of who you really are? You're not counting on lying to him and continue telling him you're Mina are you?"

"I'll break it to him soon. Tonight. I'll tell him tonight. You're not going to tell him are you Yaten?"

"No. I want you to tell him."

"Thank you. I'll make myself look like a total klutz with no manners and make him dislike me."

"I think you were born that way." Yaten joked and Mina laughed along.

Yaten stayed a little longer and told Serena and Mina about his life in Europe and how long he'll be planning on staying in America. After he left, it was already 5pm. Serena took a shower and now she's making curls at the ends of her hair which makes her look like an angel after she wore her white summer dress. While she was spraying perfume on, Mina came into the room.

"Wow Serena you look hot!"

Serena laughed then smiled. "Thank you."

After a while of Mina bugging Serena to tell her every detail when she comes back, Serena was ready to go. She borrowed Mina's midnight blue BMW and drove to Gusto Celeste. When she was at the restaurant, she saw Darien already made reservations and the waiter brought her over to him. Serena smiled at Darien. He looked at Serena's beauty and almost couldn't get his eyes off her. Serena noticed this and blushed.

'She has the smile of an angel.' Darien thought.

"Good evening Mina."

"Good evening to you too."

Darien looked at the menu and asked Serena what she would like. Serena ordered without looking at the menu as Darien helped her to some red wine.

"I would like some sloppy joe." Serena said to the waiter.

"Pardon?"

"I said. I. Want. Sloppy. Joe."

"I'm sorry I don't think we have that."

"Well that's what I want." Serena saying that with an attitude and looking at Darien.

Darien smiled at Serena and gave the waiter extra money.

"Get the beautiful lady what she wants."

"Yes, Mr. Sheilds."

Serena looked at the glass of red wine in disgust.

"What drink would you like miss?" the waiter asked impatiently.

"Pepsi please."

"Alright then."

Darien watched as the waiter rush out to buy the soda and laughed silently.

"You don't come to these kind of restaurants often do you?"

"I'm not like you, born with a silver spoon up my ass."

Darien remained silent after the comment. Serena was full aware of the lie because she was also 'born with a silver spoon' up her ass. When the waiters bought the food, Serena didn't wait a second and began to chow down.

"This is delicious." Serena said in a mouth full of food. 'Oh god I look like an idiot. But hey, that's a good thing at this situation.'

Darien looked at Serena and was amused by her. Any other women would order the most expensive meal and wine on the menu, then eat like a bird with all their manners whenever being with him. Not look like they were at a pizzeria.

'You're delicious Mina.' Darien thought and chuckled to himself.

Serena thought Darien was laughing at her and blushed and quickly swallowed her food and sent it down with a little more Pepsi. When the waiters came to get their plates, Serena thought it was the perfect time to tell Darien.

"Darien, I-"

"You're really special you know that Mina? You're the only woman that didn't hide her true self from me. You didn't pretend to be something your not. I really like you."

Then Darien took Serena's hand and held it and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. Serena was dumbstruck and didn't know what to say.

'How am I going to tell him now? He'll hate me forever or he'll hate Mina. 'you didn't lie to me'... everything is a lie. Even I'm a lie.'

Darien could see the sorrow in Serena's eyes.

"What's wrong?" 'Did I do something wrong?' Darien thought.

"I-it's nothing. I-I don't think we should see each other again." Serena said without thinking and abruptly stood up and headed towards the entrance. Darien left money on the table and went after 'Mina'.

As Serena was about to enter her car, Darien grabbed her hand and closed her car door. He stood in front of Serena, blocking her way from leaving.

"What happened Mina? We were fine until you suddenly stood up and decided to leave me there! Is there something wrong with me? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong! It's just me. Just forget this date and our meeting yesterday never happened."

"How can I? Even if I never go back to my office I'll still never forget you. I really like you Mina." Then Darien hugged 'Mina' tightly. "You're the only true woman who went on a date with me. Not because of my wealth."

Serena couldn't stand him calling her Mina and not calling her by her real name. But then again, this wasn't really 'love' he just merely has a crush on her. Nothing big.

'Maybe I can break it off with him later. He wouldn't be that stoned since he only 'likes' me. He'll probably get over me before he knows it. But I really want to tell him. I-'

Serena lost track of her thought as Darien's warm lips covered hers. His hand came to her face and wiped away a falling tear with his thumb. They both kissed passionately like they haven't seen each other for years. After a while of standing on the streets and kissing, they finally broke off for some air.

"I'd like to see you again."

"Mmm..." Serena's mind was clouded with lust and couldn't even think clearly.

"How about tomorrow night I take you to a special place?"

"Mmmhmm..."

"I'll get your address from the company. I'll pick you up at 9."

"Hmm... kay."

"Good night sweetheart." Then Darien kissed her forehead and helped Serena into her car.

Serena sat in her car, still not sure of what happened and looked at Darien's back from her rear mirror. After a few minutes, she realized she's on another date with Darien and she STILL didn't tell him the truth.

'Serena! Why do you have to be so stupid?!' then Serena drove home at the minimum speed to think of a way to tell Mina.


	3. Chapter 3

Mistaken Identity :: Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena closed the door as slowly and silent as she could possibly can.

"So how's your date?"

"Ahhh!" Serena cried.

"Mina do you always have to do that? It scares the shit out of me."

Mina is lying on the sofa in her tank and shorts pajamas reading People magazine.

"Get used to it. I live here remember? So did you tell him? How did he react?"

"I uh... um..." Serena looked at the floor.

Seeing the way Serena reacted, Mina frowned.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Well... there's always the next date. Hehe." Serena meekly laughed.

"I guess your right." Then Mina turned back to her magazine.

Serena looked at Mina awkwardly. 'That's it? She's not gonna flip?'

"Mina are you okay?"

"I'm feeling great. What are you talking about?"

"I thought you're going to kill me if I didn't tell Darien the truth."

"Lets just say I'm in an over-the-roof good mood."

"Really? What happened?" Serena sat on the floor next to the sofa.

"I got a date tomorrow afternoon." Mina said trying to make it sound un-important.

"With?"

"Yaten." Mina blushed.

"Oh. So having a hunky guy for a brother does have its advantages." Serena said then laughed.

"Shut up will you? I'm not that shallow. He's really nice."

"Right. Sure you're not into him for his good looks."

"And you're not into Darien for his looks?"

Serena blushed.

"Well I-I like his... charms. Anyways how does Darien fit into this conversation?"

"Stop denying it. Do you like the man?"

"Its only a little fling." 'Isn't it?'

"I hope you the best then."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I know his schedule. Do you recall that I'm his secretary?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Most of his dates are with other wealthy women and once this not-to-be-named person told me that she walked into his office and saw him and some woman hitting it on. That he was on top of the lady on his desk or something making out."

Serena blushed imagining Darien on top of her.

"Just cause he asked me out on a date doesn't mean I'll be sleeping with him. Besides, I barely know the man."

"Good thinking Serena."

"I'm going to take a shower then sleep. G' night Mina."

"Night to you too."

Serena walked into the kitchen where Mina was sitting and reading a newspaper with breakfast and coffee ready on the table. Then Serena looked at the clock.

"Don't you have work today? It's 10 already."

"Nope. I called in sick for today and the rest of the week."

"Oh I see... So what are your plans for today?"

"Yaten's picking me up for lunch at 11 then he told me he got plans made for us for the rest of the day."

"I don't see him making plans with me included and I've known him all these years." Serena made a pouting face.

Mina laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll probably be too occupied by my boss to remember Yaten. What are your plans for today then?"

"Stay home, eat, sleep, eat some more, sleep some more. Probably it I think."

"No date with Darien?"

"Well... he told me he'll take me to some place special tonight at 9."

"So you do have plans. Are you planning to tell him tonight?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Mina looked at the clock.

"Its almost 10:30, I have to get ready. I'm not sure what time I'll be home so make dinner for yourself tonight."

"I know I know."

Mina went inside her room to change and freshen up. Once she got out of her room, the doorbell rang and Mina rushed to the door and kissed Yaten as he gave her a rose. Serena watched in interest as her best friend and brother's relationship grew.

'I wish me and Darien's relationship was like this. But who am I kidding? He's rich and charming, women who look like models will throw themselves at his feet. Who am I to compare with them? Maybe I should just call him, tell him the truth and never see him again. Maybe I shouldn't go on tonights date with him.'

Serena frowned. For the rest of the day she decided between going or not going to tonight's date. 'Should I or shouldn't I?'

"Darien my boy, I have to tell you something very important. Come with me to my study."

"Yes father."

Darien followed his father through the exquisite mansion to his Edward's private study. Edward sat behind the desk as Darien sat in front of him.

"Son, you are coming of age and know well enough to take care of the company yourself. So I am planning on an early retirement and leaving everything for you to take care of. I'll be announcing my retirement at tomorrow's meeting."

Darien was shocked. In a good way. He wasn't thinking of himself as president of Shields Inc. Well not anytime soon but this proves he is more than ready to be responsible for the family's company.

"Wow father. Thank you for this opportunity. I promise I'll do my best."

"I know you will my boy, I know you will. Now onto personal private business. I need you to look for someone."

"Who?" Darien was curious to know.

"Your half sister."

"I have a half sister?" 'How come father never told me?'

"Yes. This story begins a while back. I blame myself and I know its all my fault even to this day and I never had the courage to face it. I was still young then about a little older than your age. Back then, you were only two years old and we were a happy family. I thought nothing could go wrong. But I was the one who's wrong." Edward sighed.

"What happened?" Darien sat back on his chair and listened.

"I had to go for a business meeting so I was gone for about two weeks. It was in Italy. I lived in a hotel and across from it was a dainty café. I went there everyday for each meal and I got to know the woman who owned it very well. Her name was Adriana. She had beautiful long blonde hair which she ties back with a red bow and blue eyes which you could stare into for hours. We got to know each other pretty well. Of course I loved your mother and the feeling I had with Adriana was like an old friend. I thought it was the same feeling she had towards me.

After about a week and a half, the client finally agreed to my proposal and we had a great dinner that day to celebrate. Each one of us got drunk and it so happens that Adriana was having dinner at the same restaurant that night. She thought it'd be dangerous if I walked alone in the streets at that state so she took me to her house. I don't recall anything else that happened that night. The next morning I woke up naked with Adriana next to me on her bed."

Edward looked down on his desk to show how ashamed of himself he was.

"So what happened to Adriana?"

"Adriana knows I have a family back in Americas so she didn't force me to stay in Italy with her. That day, after she woke up, she told me it was okay and that she was really in love with me. I told her how I felt towards her and she accepted it and told me to go home to be with my family. At first I thought it might be fair to her if I didn't tell anyone and this continued on for a few years.

Then your mother died in that car crash. I never thought of Adriana as being a replacement to your mother. No one can. But I didn't know if anything happened to affect Adriana because of me. I decided it was best to be responsible for my actions. So I went back to Italy to where Adriana's café was at but it already became another store. The owner told me Adriana immigrated to America a while ago. I didn't know where to start looking for her so I hired a private investigator."

"And what did they find out?"

"They didn't find anything about Adriana at the time and it wasn't until yesterday I received a call from them. The reason they never found anything about Adriana was because she passed away already. But she did conceive a child. A baby girl."

"How do you know its yours?"

"Because according to her age, I counted back to the time I was with Adriana and it matched perfectly. I felt so bad when I heard the news. And I don't want her to suffer anymore parentless so that's why I'm asking you find her. I already did my part in life and if you find her, I can spend more time with her for all those missed years. I just hope she can forgive me."

"I'll try my best father. Besides, she's also my sister. What's her name and what state is she in?"

Darien took some memo paper and a pen.

"She's currently in this state and her name is Mina Kinston."

After Edward said the name, Darien looked up from the paper.

"Her name's Mina?"

"Yes."

"Do you happen to know where she works?"

"No. Not yet. I thought you might be able to find out."

"Oh alright. I'll try to find her as soon as possible."

"Thank you. You have no idea how happy I am to find out I have another child."

"Yeah. I feel great to have a sister." 'If I didn't already have feelings for her.'

Darien faked a smile and left the study.

'It can't be Mina. It can't be my Mina. Of course not. It couldn't be.' Darien tried to make himself believe that but with no progress.

It was 8:30pm and Darien couldn't decide whether or not to still go on the date. He wanted to see 'Mina' but he knows he'll do something stupid if they're alone together. Darien continued staring at his cell phone.

'Only way I can find out the truth is ask Mina for her last name. It won't be Kinston. It won't be Kinston.'

He took his cell phone and ask it reached 'Mina's' number, his fingers began shaking, scared to know the answer. As the phone rang, his heart beat faster and faster.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh hi Darien. I uh- I have something to tell you."

"I also have something to ask you."

"Then you ask me first."

"Mina..."

"Yes?"

"What's your last name?" Darien's grip on his cell phone tightened.

"Kinston."

Authors Note: Any ideas of what Darien should do? Not tell 'Mina' the truth and keep on going after her or simply break it off with her like Serena was planning on doing to him? And how will 'Mina' react to this?


	4. Chapter 4

Mistaken Identity: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Kinston."

'Why did he ask for Mina's last name all of a sudden?' Serena thought to herself. 'Doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to tell him the truth that I'm not Mina and break it off with him.'

'Oh my god.' Darien thought as 'Mina' told him her last name is Kinston. 'The only woman I ever liked in my life is my half sister. What am I going to do?'

"Uh- Mina something came up and I won't be able to see you tonight. Good-bye."

(ring tone)

Serena looked at her phone with a shocked expression.

'He hanged up on me?! AND he also broke off the date before I did! Arghh! What a jerk!'

Serena plopped down on the sofa in front of her flat television screen mumbling curses at Darien. She surfed the channels while she grabbed her dinner which is the bag of chips from the floor. She began munching on the chips as her anger kept rising. It was near midnight when she heard the door open. She turned and saw a dreamy looking Mina walk through the door. Mina slowly closed the door with a smile on her face. She dropped her bag on the floor carelessly and kept hold of a red rose and twirled around the room. Then Mina sat down next to Serena still smiling and looking at the rose.

"Had a nice date?"

(sigh) "Yeah... it was great."

"Hmm... nice to hear." Serena said then looked back at the television.

"Seems like your date didn't go so well. Seeing that you're still hungry and desperate enough to eat greasy chips."

"I don't care. I like chips. And... he stood me up. That stupid-sad-excuse-for-a-man-son-of-a-bitch-jerk-face-with-a-piece-of-shit-for-a-brain-moron." Serena slouched after saying that.

"Calm down... why he stood you up for? I thought he was totally into you."

"Apparently not. He's probably into those plastic big boob big butt extra super model chicks." Serena saying it with disgust.

"He's not that bad is he? By the way you were going to break it off with him so what's the problem?"

Suddenly Serena sat up straight.

'Mina's right. What's wrong with me? Why am I so stressed out for him? I don't even like him! And him breaking the date is a good thing. I guess this is good bye for Darien.'

"Well uh- I don't like getting stood up!" Serena said trying to make an excuse.

"Right. I'm sure you don't have the hots for that hunk of a boss."

Serena rolled her eyes and continued looking at the screen.

For the next five days, Serena acted as if she forgotten about Darien and looked through ads and newspapers for a job. Mina spent her time with Yaten and was barely home during the day and had practically forgotten she had work. Mina soon realized Serena really missed Darien. Mina would see Serena lying on the floor looking at the phone and every time it rang she would get so excited to answer it. After about a week Mina confronted Serena.

"Serena we have to talk." Mina saying to Serena who is still lying on the floor looking at the phone with no reaction that Mina just said something to her.

"Serena? Serena!"

"Huh?! Did the phone ring?" Serena picked up the phone to hear the ring tone then placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Serena, we seriously have to talk."

"Um- sure."

Mina and Serena sat across from each other in the kitchen table.

"Do you miss him?"

"Ye- what? Who are you talking about? I don't miss anyone."

"Don't lie to me. You miss Darien don't you? A lot by the way you stare at the phone 24/7."

"Ew! Him?! Why would I miss him?"

"If you wanted to talk with him why don't you just call him?"

"Because I don't want to talk with him? Enough of this talk. I'm going to bed."

Mina looked at Serena's back as she walked to her room and shook her head.

"Serena... stop denying yourself."

Serena pulled up her covers and closed her eyes tight.

'Sleep! Arghh why do I always dream of that moron every night? And how come I see him every time I close my eyes? This is so wrong.'

Serena sat up on her bed and hugged her knees.

'Serena stop lying to yourself. You like the man. Just admit it.' She thought to herself. Then Serena took her teddy bear and put it in front of her.

"Okay. I can do this."

Serena took a deep breath and looked at the stuffed furry bear.

"Alright I admit. I like Darien."

Mina was walking to her own room and passed by Serena's when she heard someone talking in Serena's room. Curious, Mina opened Serena's door a little and saw Serena talking with a teddy bear that they won at last year's street fair. Mina eavesdropped on what Serena was saying.

"I don't know why I can't forget him. I barely know him when... inside my heart I have this weird comfy feeling whenever I'm with him. I can't tell this to Mina cause I know she's probably still mad at me for not telling him that I'm not Mina. And she'd flip if I truly say that I still want to be with Darien as her. I just don't know anymore. I miss the way he flirt with me. The way he kissed me. The way he looks at me. I miss him so much it hurts inside."

Mina looked as a tear traveled down Serena's cheeks. Then Serena put her head down and began sobbing as she hugged her knees tighter. Mina looked at Serena with a painful feeling.

'Oh Serena... I have to get them two back together.'

Serena fell into a deep sleep after crying so hard. She tried but couldn't remember when she developed this feeling for Darien.

It was close to noon but Mina decided not to wake Serena. She called Yaten and told him about everything Serena said last night and how she really felt. After all, Yaten **is** Serena's brother and knew Darien personally.

"So do you think you can talk to Darien about it without revealing Serena's real identity? I want Serena to tell Darien herself."

"Yeah I guess I can. I'll talk him into going on a date with Serena. But I don't understand why he stood her up and didn't make another date with Serena."

"Maybe he's with some other woman?"

"No that's not it. He would brag to me about how sexy and hot she is if he did have one but he didn't say anything and I haven't seen him for about a week already."

"Hmm... I wonder why he suddenly got so cold towards Serena. Oh! I have to go! Serena just woke up. Bye!" Mina whispered into the phone then hung up. Serena lay down on the sofa with an emotionless face. Mina tried to cheer up Serena's mood.

"Hey Serena! Lets go to the mall today!"

"Don't you have to spend the day with Yaten?"

"Well he's busy today. So you can have me for the rest of the day."

"Sure I guess."

"Let's get dressed!"

It's been a week ever since Darien talked with 'Mina' and the fact that she's his half-sister haunted him. Edward was busy all week packing and getting his retirement estate ready that he didn't notice how down Darien was. Every time Darien thought about 'Mina' he had to go take a nice long cold shower so he thought of ways to forget her. He decided to fire 'Mina' after his father moved to his retirement estate. If Darien fired her before Edward left without a reason, she would probably talk back and Edward would notice her name. To Darien's luck, right after Edward announced his retirement he took a private jet to his estate.

Just as Darien was going to tell his substitute secretary to type a resignation letter to Mina, Yaten walked in his office.

"Hey Darien."

"Hey bro. Why you here?"

"To visit you."

"Is it that simple?"

"Oh I almost forgot to congratulate you for being the chairman of Shields Inc. man."

"Thanks. But there's something else for you to use your precious time to 'visit' me."

"Alright you caught me. Darien we have to talk."

"About?"

"Mina."

After hearing the name of the woman that haunted his dreams Darien looked down on the floor. He didn't want Yaten to see how much he missed her.

"Oh. Her. What about her."

"I thought you had it going on with her. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing happened. Wait. Hold on. How did you know something happened?"

"Uh- well um- I know someone who knows Ser- I mean Mina. They told me that she was really down because of you. Its so unlike you to do this to a woman."

"Its... its nothing."

"Then go on another date with her."

"What? I-I can't go on another date with her!" 'If I did... I don't want to picture what I'm going to do to her knowing that she's my sister.'

"Darien man, what's up with you? Its just a date. If you don't like her then just tell it to her face to face." 'And he better do it nicely or I'll break his face for breaking my sis's heart.'

Darien took a deep breath. He didn't want Yaten nagging on him like this.

"Alright. I give in. I'll go on a date with Mina." 'I'll act mean and inconsiderate to her and make her want to leave me. Yeah that's a good plan.'

"Tonight."

"Fine. Tonight."

"Now call her."

"Why am I even doing everything you're telling me to do?"

"Just call her now."

"Alright!"

Darien speed dial to Serena's number. Since Mina and Serena went shopping no one picked up.

"Arghh. No one's answering."

"Then leave a message."

Darien heard the automatic voice message and the beep.

"Hey Mina its me Darien. Sorry I haven't called you for the past week. Been kinda busy. I'll pick you up tonight at 8 pm for a late dinner. See you then."

Then Darien turned to look at Yaten.

"Happy?"

"Very."

Serena and Mina entered the door of their apartment with bags upon bags of clothing.

(Sigh) "I think today's my best day this whole week."

"Really? How? My feet are so sore!"

"I think you're just sore by not seeing my brother! Hehe."

"Oh whatever."

Mina pressed on the calls they missed today and put it on speaker. When it got to the one with Darien, Serena's eyes lit up. Mina looked back at the phone and smiled towards Serena.

"Oh my gosh I have a date with him!" Serena screamed jumping around the floor.

"Didn't he say he's going to pick you up at eight?"

Both girls looked at the clock.

"Ahhh!" Serena cried. "Its 7:49 already! I need to get ready!"

"Serena! Calm down! You're all dressed and ready."

"Right. I'm all ready." Serena walked back and forth trying to calm down.

"Sit!"

"Oh I can't!"

"I thought you didn't like Darien."

Serena stood straight and not moving.

"Well I d-don't. I-I just haven't had a date for a-a while."

"Yeah sure."

(Ding dong)

"Oh my god he's here. What do I do?"

"Do what you always do. Like in the past dates with him."

"Act like a klutz?"

"I think you were born that way." Mina laughed at the joke she stole from Yaten.

Serena ignored the comment from Mina and opened the door. Standing outside was a dangerous yet sexy looking Darien.

Authors Note: Sorry it took a while to get to this chapter. Had to do a little thinking. I'm pretty much half way with the next chapter but still need to figure something out. Hopefully I'll be done with it soon. I know I'm moving their relationship a bit fast but... I have no other ideas. Thanks for all the reviews =)


	5. Chapter 5

Mistaken Identity: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Authors Note: I am so sorry to all the readers of Mistaken Identity! My computer had a major break down because of a virus of some sort and when I finally received the new computer, there wasn't any internet connection at all. What's worse is I had this chapter and Chapter 6 all erased. Talk about bad luck. Thanks to all those who waited and now I present you Chapter 5 of Mistaken Identity! (It might not be so good since my memory of the story is pretty foggy.)

"H-hi" Serena stuttered out and was captivated by Darien's ocean blue eyes.

"Hey" 'Keep the distance and act cold.' Darien kept repeating to himself.

Mina walked behind Serena and decided to break the silence.

"Hello!" Mina said perkily and taking Darien's hand and shaking it. Serena looked at Mina like she was crazy or had a year supply of caffeine. 'I've never seen Mina so perked up before.' Serena thought.

"I'm M-uh Serena! I've known Se-Mina since college and we've been living together here since. It's been great meeting you!"

"My pleasure Miss Serena." Darien said out of his trance from Serena.

"Well well well" Mina looked at her watch, "its getting late. So off with you two!"

Mina delightfully pushed Serena into Darien then closed the door with Serena slightly leaning on Darien shocked. 'Talk about aggressive. Since when did Mina become like this?'

Darien felt his temperature rise as he realized how close Serena was to him. He abruptly stood up straight.

"Ahem. So do you want to get going?"

Serena turned and looked at Darien and a pink hue came on her face.

"Yes." Serena walked with her head down following him as he led her to the elevator and to his car with a tense atmosphere.

'Dang girl. When did you become so shy around men? Maybe because he's the sexiest man you've ever seen? Well he is with that strong chest and I wonder how good he is… HOLD UP. What in the world am I thinking? I HAVE to break with him tonight or else Mina's job is gone and who knows what else can happen? Think straight Serena. Remember your purpose tonight. But he's so gorgeous.' Serena kept mentally debating with herself.

At the Stop sign, Darien looked at Serena and noticed the expression on Serena's face and thought it was because of him.

"Hey Mina."

His voice made Serena snap out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. About the past week."

"Its alright."

"I've been really busy so I never got the chance to-" Darien said trying to make up white lies.

"No. Really its alright." Serena said not looking at Darien so he wouldn't see her blush. Meanwhile, Darien kept thinking she's so mad she can't look at him.

"So… I haven't seen you at work. I called in a temporary replacement for you but she'll be gone when you get back. Are you still sick?"

Still in her thoughts, Serena only heard 'replacement for you' and panicked. 'WHAT?! He found a replacement for me?! Boy, you want to play this game? Fine.' And Serena began devising her plan to break his heart but satisfying her own desire as well while ignoring all Darien said during the ride.

-Back at Serena and Mina's apartment

(Ding dong)

Mina opened the door and saw Yaten standing outside with a bouquet of lilies.

"Yaten! You shouldn't have!"

"It felt wrong seeing you empty-handed." Yaten handed Mina the flowers.

"Thank you so much." Mina looked at the flowers and smiled dreamily. "Have a seat while I get a vase and coffee."

Mina disappeared into the kitchen while Yaten got himself comfortable and looked the place where his sister lived. After a few minutes, Mina came out with a plate with two cups and a coffee pot on top. Mina poured coffee for Yaten and herself.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Do you think Serena will come home tonight?"

"I think she will be too preoccupied with a certain someone." Then they both chuckled knowing how Darien and Serena wanted each other so much.

"But Mina… you do understand if Darien finds out he's been cheated by you two, it might cost you your job."

"My friend is worth more than any job."

"Thank you Mina for caring about Serena."

"Don't mention it, she is my best friend. And if it wasn't because of this charade, I wouldn't have met you would I?"

"I guess your right." Yaten chuckled then looked at Mina. Mina looked right back at Yaten's clear eyes. They instinctively moved closer each other and kissed. Mina passionately kissed Yaten back. It felt as if they've known each other for a long time.

Yaten carried Mina as Mina pointed the way to her room. In the dark, Yaten and Mina carelessly took off their clothes and threw them around. They both felt a ball of heat spreading throughout them as they touched and explored each other.

-Back to Darien and Serena

Darien drove up to a renowned extravagant restaurant named 'The Rose'. He got out of the car and opened the door for Serena. Ignoring her manners, Serena briskly got out of the car and walked past Darien into the restaurant. Thinking she had the right to be mad, he brushed her rudeness aside.

The manager seeing Darien got them the best table in the restaurant. It was a single table on the balcony with two chairs and the moonlight shining on it. As they were following the manager to the table, Serena noticed people staring at her and she noticed how casual she was dressed but she just gave everyone the cold shoulder.

Serena sat down by herself without Darien helping her with her chair.

'Okay. No need to get pissed Darien. It was you who stood her up then didn't call her for a week. Now suffer the consequences.'

Darien sat down and smiled at Serena. Serena was captured by Darien's great looks then shook herself and reminded herself of what she needed to do. 'I can't fall for him! Think clearly and look beyond his good.. delicious.. NO he's just another playboy inside. Right. I need to teach him a lesson.'

The waiter came and gave them two menus. Serena not even touching the menu and just staring at Darien with cold eyes while he was trying to ignore the stare.

"What would you like Mina?"

"I'm not hungry" Serena said in a flat tone. 'Would he please stop calling me Mina? Its getting irritating.'

"We'll order later." Darien said politely as he handed his menu back. "Whats wrong? I told you I was sorry." He looked at Serena with puppy eyes that could melt ice cream.

'I can't go on looking at him and keeping up with the plan. My plan isn't so great anyway. Have sex with him, break the ice, leave. What do you expect from 15 minutes of planning?'

"Look buddy. I-I can't see you anymore. I want to leave." Serena pushed the chair back and was about to stand up when Darien held her hand.

"Wait. Don't leave yet. There's something I have to tell you."

Serena sat back down looking suspiciously at him.

"What?"

"I don't think we should see each other again. Well not in this kind of setting and mood."

'What is he talking about? I'm the one that's to dump him!'

'Alright Darien. Now spit out the truth before-'

"Darien!"

Darien and Serena both looked up to see an elderly looking Darien.

Darien sighed. 'Too late. But at least we didn't do anything we would regret.'

"Mina, meet my father."

"Hello." Serena stuttered out and was shocked to see Darien's father.

Edward took Serena's hand and kissed it then looked back at Serena. Serena was taken back from the look Edwards was giving to her. It wasn't lust because of her looks but from love. Pure love and eyes that ask for forgiveness.

'Why is he looking at me like that?'

"Darien, did you tell Mina yet?"

Darien looked down and said "Not yet father."

"Tell Mina what?" Serena asked.

"Mina, you look so similar to your mother. I'm so sorry about leaving her these years and leaving you parentless all this time. I don't ask for your forgiveness but just to accept me as your father."

"What…" Serena whispered. 'This is Mina's father? Oh wow! Mina would be so happy to find out! But… Darien is his son and that means Mina is his half sister. And I'm Mina.'

Before Serena could think more about this, Edwards took Serena's hand and looked at her with pitiful eyes.

"Mina, I'm sorry about all these years. But can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Yes. I mean no. No I mean… that I forgive you but it's not that."

"I know that it will take time for all this to sink in but I was hoping you would like to come to my villa and spend some quality father-daughter time together."

"But what about my job?"

"I've already taken care of everything so you don't need to worry about anything."

At this point, Edward was already pulling Serena out of the restaurant and Serena looked back and saw Darien standing on the balcony with his head down, the same position he had since Edward told Serena the truth.

Serena followed Edward to the limo waiting outside thinking of a way to tell him that he's not Mina without hurting his heart and knowing that she cheated him. After Edward and Serena got acquainted in the limo, Edward didn't let go of Serena's hand.

"Mina I regret all these years. If I had known your mother had you, I would've tried everything to take care of you both."

"Yeah…" Serena didn't know what to say because one mistake can take away the family Mina has left. That's when she heard the sound of a plane. "Where are we going?"

"My villa. It's a remote island near the Caribbean's. It's country-like but very tropical and beautiful. I wish your mother was still here with us."

'What am I going to do? I can't tell him the truth at a time like this but I don't want to go to some remote island and act my way as his daughter! Mina, help!'

Meanwhile, Mina was having the time of her life with Serena's brother…

Authors Note: There! Finally done with Chapter 5 again. Hope you guys liked it! And Happy New Year!


	6. Chapter 6

Mistaken Identity: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

'No! No! No! I can't go on like this! I **have** to tell him the TRUTH! This is supposed to be Mina here not me! No!-' "NO!" Serena said thinking aloud and suddenly stood up in the car only to have her head hit the car.

"OUCH!" Serena sat back down rubbing her head.

"Mina! Are you alright?" Edward asked Serena worriedly.

Serena stared at the old man's warm glistening eyes and didn't know how to spit out the words.

"I..I.."

"Mina its okay." Edward sat back and looked down. "I understand if you don't want to be with me. It is me, that abandoned your mother… and you."

"No.. its not that. Look I am not Mina!" Serena said as an airplane passed by. Then she looked outside the windows and realized she was at the airport.

"I'm sorry but what did you say?"

Serena grabbed her hair in frustration as she turned away from Edward and looked outside at the dark night sky.

The car moved slowly and tension was in the air. Serena finally thought it over that she had to tell him. For Mina.. and for Darien.

The car stopped.

"Mina… if you don't want to come with me, just say so."

Serena looked directly at Edward's eyes and with all honesty and sincerity.

"I'm sorry but… I'm not Mina."

Edwards expression of sadness turned into curiosity.

"What…?"

"My name is Serena."

Edwards driver drove him and Serena to Serena and Mina's apartment as Serena told him the story of how Mina and her switched identities.

"… and so I was planning on telling Darien the truth tonight but then you came along. And you should know how the rest goes. But you don't blame us do you?"

Edwards chuckled. "No Serena. It was quite a story and it seems like you took a liking to my son."

"No!" Serena blushed and looked away, "he probably doesn't like me anyway."

"Oh? Why do you assume that?"

"Well he's been so cold towards me tonight and after our first date, he hasn't called me for a week."

"Have you thought it was because he thought you were his half sister and he might have done some stupid things to you if you two kept on going on dates?"

Serena's mind went blank. 'So that's the reason!'

"Oh my god! How could I have been so dumb and slow?! All this time, he thought I was his half sister…"

Edward laughed. "I think you can clear this misunderstanding with my son soon. And maybe have a relationship with him."

Serena's face instantly turned red. "I-!"

She was cut off as the car stopped moving in front of her apartment.

"We're here sir." The driver reported and automatically went to open the door for Edward.

Serena opened the car door and went inside the apartment building with Edward following.

Serena and Edward waited for the elevator. As the elevator proceeded upwards, Serena could tell Edwards hands were shaking and he was nervous. Serena thought to herself the shocked look Mina would have knowing she still had family in this world. As the soft ring of the elevator door was heard signaling the floor Serena and Mina lived on, Serena giddily ran to the door as Edward walked slowly behind. Serena noticed this and looked at him.

"Whats wrong?"

"Serena, you go ahead and I'll wait here. If Mina decides she still wants a father like me, then I'll go see her."

"Oh… alright."

Serena went inside her apartment and saw all the lights were turned off. 'I wonder if Mina's asleep already. It is kind of late.'

She walked inside Mina's room and turned on the lights. 'Mina's not in her room! Where did she go?' Serena kept thinking of places Mina be at as she walked inside her room and turned on the lights.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed.

"Ow… who the hell was that?" Mina said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hmmm… ?" Yaten fluttered open his eyes. "Serena?!"

"Y-y-you two…" Serena shakily said as she pointed to them.

"What?" Mina sat on the bed then realizing she didn't have clothes on. She gasped and pulled up the sheets to cover her torso then noticing it wasn't **her** bed sheets. "Oh no…"

"Serena, I can explain." Yaten said trying to think of something to say to his sister. "Can we at least wear something first?"

"Humph" Serena turned and left her room and sat on the sofa trying to erase the image of her best friend and brother on her bed. A few minutes later Mina and Yaten came out of her room.

"Serena, I'm sorry." Mina apologizing to her.

"Yeah sis. I'm really sorry. I didn't think you would go against me and Mina being together."

"Its not that! I'm not against you and Mina being together but… why in MY room?!"

"So you're not against the two of us together then?"

"No… but Mina you better buy me new bed sheets and everything."

Mina laughed. "Of course!" and hugged Serena. Yaten playfully punched Serena's arm.

"Thanks kid."

"You two still didn't answer my question. Why my room?"

"Well… it was hazy and everything and I thought your room was my room… he he…"

"Never, ever, even think or attempt to think of using my room for activities like that again. I really need to lock my door from now on especially whenever Yaten's over."

The three of them laughed.

Yaten got dressed as Serena and Mina talked in the living room.

"Mina why were you so aggressive before?"

"When?"

"You know… when Darien came and you were so perky. I didn't think it was actually you."

Mina laughed. "Serena, you forgotten?"

"About what?"

"Let me refresh your memory. That was the exact same things you did to me on my first date! What goes around… comes around. Ha ha"

"Oh I remember now! But that guy was such a shy nerd and you two would've never left the door step if it wasn't for me."

"I don't know if I should thank you or slap you."

The two talked until Yaten came out of Mina's room all dressed.

"You know you could've stayed for the night. I don't mind and I don't think Mina would either."

Mina blushed as Serena poked Mina's ribs with her elbow.

"I would love to but I have a meeting tomorrow with Darien's father about a new project. How did it go with Darien tonight anyway?"

Yaten and Mina both looked at Serena as she remembered something. Something important.

"Oh my god! Mina I forgot to tell you!" Serena stood up.

"What? What is it?" Mina tried to calm down Serena.

"You would not believe this. But your father is still alive."

"What?" Mina looked at Serena as if she went crazy.

"You're Darien's half sister!"

Yaten and Mina looked at Serena weirdly.

"Oh I don't know how to explain this in short terms! But he's waiting outside!" Serena hurriedly went to the door with Mina and Yaten following her. "I hope he didn't leave yet!"

Serena looked in front of the elevator doors and saw the elderly man standing there patiently. She smiled.

"Mr. Edward! Thank god you didn't leave yet!"

Edward looked up at Serena.

"Serena, what did Mina say?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Serena moved to Edward's side and Edward got full view of his daughter and gasped.

"Mina?"

Mina looked at the man as he walked closer to her with Serena at his side.

"Do I know you?" Mina asked politely.

"Mr. Shields?" Yaten whispered. 'What if Serena wasn't joking around?'

"Mina… my dear child. You look identical to your mother."

"You… knew my mother?"

"I'm your father."

The words hit Mina like stone.

Authors Note: I hope everyone likes this chapter even though Darien wasn't mentioned. dodges rotten eggs and tomatoes So the mistaken identity crisis is resolved but will Mina be able to accept the father that left her mother? What will become of Darien and Serena now? A happy ending? Are his feelings for Serena so strong that he can see past the charade? Stay tuned for Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Mistaken Identity: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"You're my father?" Minas expression was blank and stood there staring at her father.

"Yes."

"Get out of my face."

With that, Mina turned abruptly and walked quickly back into the apartment.

"W-wait! Mina!" Serena tried to pull Mina back but Mina flung Serena's hand away and continued walking.

Edward stood there with tears in his eyes right before they were ready to fall. Serena saw this.

"Mr. Edward I think you should go now. I'll try to convince Mina to go have lunch with you tomorrow so don't worry."

Serena left before she saw the first drop fall. After she went inside the apartment, she silently closed the door and saw Mina sitting on the sofa with an angry expression on her face but a different emotion in her eyes. Yaten was right beside Mina trying to comfort her.

"Mina… how could you do that? That was your father!" Serena couldn't believe what Mina did before.

"He can't be my father. He doesn't deserve to be." Besides her mouth, Mina's face didn't move a bit.

"Mina..." Serena began to talk then realized Yaten was still there and Serena wanted to have a private conversation with Mina. "Yaten, do your sis a favor and go home."

Seeing the situation, Yaten nodded and went to get his clothes. Before he left, he whispered something in Mina's ear then gave her a kiss good night.

Serena glad her brother is gone sat next to Mina.

"Aren't you happy? You just saw your father."

"Why should I be happy? He wasn't there for my mother so why would he be there for me? Does he think that he can replace everything he owes me and mom by coming back to pick me up and acting like father of the year?!"

"Mina! You shouldn't be saying something like that! He didn't know that your mother had you so that's why-"

"So you knew. You knew all along he was my father and you didn't tell me."

"No! I just found out-"

"Serena just leave me alone."

Mina walked back to her room and slammed the door.

Sigh… 'Oh no! I promised Mr. Edward lunch with Mina tomorrow!'

Back at Edward's mansion.

Edward came home depressed with red eyes. He went to his private bar at the end of the hall. He heard a glass break right before he stepped inside then he heard someone mumbling. Edward looked inside and saw Darien. Darien was slouching on a classy chair looking at a bottle of vodka. His hair was messy and his tie and shirt all wrinkled and distorted.

Edward was about to go inside to talk to his son when he heard Darien say something.

"…why. Why did Mina had to be my sister? The only woman I began falling for… had to be my sister? WHY?!"

Edward watched as Darien took the bottle and threw it at the wall across from him. After watching the glasses spread everywhere, he fell off the chair and asleep on the floor. Edward had too much of a depression on his own hands to help his son. He called the maid to go and help Darien as he went upstairs to his room and wait for Serena's call.

In the morning.

Serena spent most of the night trying to think of a plan to get Mina to go to lunch with Edward and time is running out. While in the middle of thinking, Serena's system just gave up and she fell asleep. As she awoke to find out its already 9AM she panicked. She looked around then realized she had a blanket on her and the smell of breakfast is in the air and this time it wasn't burnt. Serena walked quietly to the kitchen and saw Mina putting the food on plates.

"Mina."

Mina turned and saw Serena. Serena was expecting Mina to go ballistic on her but instead smiled.

"Good morning Serena. Breakfast is ready."

"Oh. Thank you."

"I really want to apologize for last night. I think it's the shock that made me go crazy at you. I really am sorry."

"Mina its okay. I don't mind."

"I want to see him again. And ask him the questions myself."

Serena choked on her coffee.

"You would go see him?!"

"He doesn't want to see me again? Well… I wouldn't want to see myself again too if I was him."

"No! Its not that! He wanted to see you for lunch today. So I'll go and give him a call now while you think about what to wear."

Serena ran past Mina and found a piece of paper Edward had given her when they were talking the night before in the car. She dialed the number and made a date at a local café for Mina and him. Edward sounded so happy and optimistic about lunch.

Darien awoke to have a huge hangover. He went out to get more to drink then saw his father all happy and dressed up.

"Where are you going dad?"

"I'm having lunch with Mina. She wants to see me."

Hearing her name made him instantly start to think of her.

"But you already saw her last night."

"That was Serena. Not Mina."

Darien jerked up his head.

"What? Serena? Who's Serena? Who's not Mina?"

Edward just laughed.

"I'll tell you next time."

Mina and Edward met at the café. Tension was in the air but it was light. Edward looked and smiled at Mina.

"Mina… I'm so happy you would have lunch with me."

"Mr. Edward I would just like to ask you a few questions."

An hour later.

Serena was flipping through channels waiting for Mina to come home and spill the beans to her when she heard the door open.

"Mina! How'd it go? Tell me what happened!"

"Its settled."

"What is?"

"I told him I can't fully accept him as a father yet and he said he'll wait until the day that I will acknowledge him as my father again. Then he asked me about my mother and childhood. At the end he told me I can go visit him or if I need anything I can just tell him. So that's it."

"Oh… Not a bad ending."

"That's a happy beginning for you."

"What?"

"So now Darien can know your true identity and he knows you're not his half sister. That's the beginning of your relationship."

Serena blushed and looked at the floor.

"Do you think he'll be mad that we set up this whole charade?"

"From what Edward told me, Darien has a pretty cool temper."

"So do you think he'll see me again?"

"Want my help?"

Serena's eyes brightened and nodded happily to Mina.

"Great. I'll give Edward a call."

Edward received Mina's call and made a plan. He told Darien to meet a company associate at a restaurant that night. Her name is Ms. Connell. However, he didn't tell his son the truth about Mina/Serena yet.

That night….

"How may I help you?" the manager asked Darien politely.

"I have reservations with a Ms. Connell."

"Oh yes. She's here already. Let me bring you to her."

Darien followed the manager as he brought him to a table with a lady who's back looks very familiar. She turned around and stood in front of him.

"Hi Darien."

Authors Note: Sorry. Didn't think this chapter would take this long but due to school and work, everything is on hold. So how should Darien react to 'Mina'?


	8. Chapter 8

Mistaken Identity: Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Mina" Darien whispered out the name.

Unable to divert his eyes away from her face, he kept staring at the beauty in front of him. Serena looking right back at him with no emotions showing on her face yet.

"Mr. Shields?" the manager called out to Darien and Darien finally snapped out of his trance.

He wanted to leave yet he couldn't step back from Serena. She had haunted him for nights and days. He moved towards the seat opposite of Serena and their eye contact was never broken. When Darien was seated, he was handed a menu. Instead of looking at the menu he noticed what Serena wore. A sleek black halter dress that fitted her perfectly and her hair in a bun with a few strands left accenting her delicate jaw and face.

Serena on the other side pretended she was reading the menu; however she was looking at Darien. He wore a dark blue with thin white striped suit and a white unbuttoned shirt underneath. His hair was messy as usual but in a nice way. Serena noticed how tired Darien looked and wonder how he's been doing.

'I wonder why he looks so-'

Darien looked up. They both stared at one another once again.

A waitress came and waited on them.

"What would you two like?"

"I-I would like this one." Serena said pointing to the menu but not knowing what she just ordered.

Darien looked back at his menu and ordered and asked for their best wine.

Serena thought Darien forgave her about the whole charade since he seemed so cool with her.

After the waitress left, Serena tried to break the ice.

"So. Darien, how's it going?"

"I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"Great!" Serena gave a full smile to Darien.

"Darien… I just wanted to tell you how much I missed you over the past few days."

Darien almost choked on his water when he heard this.

"Well… I'm flattered?" Darien wanted to also tell her how much he missed her when he finally came to his senses.

"Mina."

Serena looked up. 'Why is he still calling me Mina? Didn't Edwards tell him?'

"We can't go on like this. This is wrong. We can't do this or let it continue on like this."

"Like what? What's wrong with our relationship?"

"You're my sister."

"What!"

"You know it Mina. Don't deny it anymore. I couldn't. It would've been great if I didn't find out you're my half sister."

Darien looked down at his glass as Serena looked so frustrated at him.

"Darien what the hell are you saying? Didn't your father tell you?"

"Yes he told me. You're his daughter. My sister."

"NO! I'm not!"

"Lets just stop this conversation."

"No Darien… I'm not."

"Mina we can still have a relationship as siblings."

"Darien you don't understand. I'm –"

"Lets just start over from the beginning."

"You want to start over? Fine."

Darien looked at Serena and put out his hand with a forced smile on his face.

"Hello. I'm Darien Shields."

After being so frustrated with trying to explain to Darien but he wouldn't listen, Serena was breaking down inside. Serena took Darien's hand and held it tightly.

"My name is Serena Connell."

A line of water trailed down Serena's face and Darien was taken by shock. He tried to take back his hand but Serena wouldn't budge and held tightly.

"My father is Ken Connell, owner of Connell & Co. My brother is named Yaten Connell. My best friend is Mina Kinston. She is secretary of Darien Shields and daughter of Edward Shields."

Darien was taken by surprise of everything coming out of Serena's mouth. She couldn't go on anymore. Tear after tear came down and she just couldn't bear it anymore. She started to sob and didn't want to do it in front of Darien. Serena finally let go of Darien's hand and stood up.

She left crying and Darien sitting in his seat shocked by those mere words that Serena just told him. Serena couldn't stand being near him. 'How could he just ignore me before?'

Serena rushed past the waitress who was bringing their food and walked quickly out the door.

Serena kept looking back wondering if Darien will follow after her. He wasn't.

Back at the restaurant, Darien looked at the seat where Serena was sitting. He kept thinking over and over the words that was just spoken to him. When the waitress saw him, she called out to him.

"Sir? Sir are you okay?" she was worried after seeing his date rush past her crying.

"What?" Darien shook his head and looked up at the waitress. That's when he realized Serena wasn't there anymore. He looked at the door and ran to it. Darien went out side and just ran at any direction hoping to see Serena somewhere. He couldn't find her.

That night…

Sobbing and choking could be heard bouncing off the walls of Serena's room.

"Oh darling… its alright."

Mina tried her best to comfort her friend.

"Why? Why Mina? Why is he still thinking I'm his sister? Does he really dislike me that much and just want to continue it on like I'm his sister? If he didn't want to be with me, he could've just said so. He didn't need to pretend like I'm the one denying the fact that I'm not Mina. You know how much it hurt every time he called me by your name? Why couldn't he just stop?"

"Maybe it's a misunderstanding. That brother of mine seems to be dense in the category of love. Just forget him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I think …"

"Hmm..?"

"I'm in love."

After running around blocks without any luck, Darien drove his Porsche back home. He sat down and thought about how to contact Serena.

'Yaten!'

Darien took his cell phone and found Yaten's number.

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Yaten!"

"Oh hello Darien. What brings you to call me?"

"Its about Serena."

"Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me. You knew all along didn't you?"

"Know about what?"

Yaten tried to play dumb.

"That she wasn't Mina. Don't tell me you also forgot your sister."

"Well.. no"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ask Serena herself."

"How can I find her?"

"Your father."

Darien hung up right after that and went straight to his father's den. He ran into Edward's room without knocking.

"Darien. That's rude."

"Not as rude as you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?"

It was Edward's turn to play dumb now.

"Serena! Serena and Mina!"

"Oh so you finally figured it all out."

"How could you lie to me too?"

"Serena really likes you, my boy."

"I-!" that's when Darien stopped.

He ran and ordered a beautiful dozen roses at his personal favorite 24 hour floral shop. He didn't even bother changing and went to get the roses and left for Serena's place.

Yaten called Mina and told her he'll be picking her up that night. When Mina asked why, Yaten told her he knew Darien would be visiting soon. Mina pretended to go out to buy something after she got the call and left Serena in the living room watching Disney movies to calm her down with a box of tissues next to her. Serena was so depressed that she didn't notice Mina was already gone for more than half an hour. That's when she heard the doorbell.

'Must be Mina. She probably forgot the keys again.' But Serena was in no mood to argue with Mina.

She opened the door and a dozen roses came face to face with her.

Authors Note: So what will happen next? Sorry for the wait. But was it worth it? Let me hear all your comments. I know it was confusing at first. But I'm writing this in the middle of the night.


End file.
